college
by xxxxwisegirlxxxx
Summary: percy and annabeth go to college but trouble comes with the remaining titans when they possess a mortal and someone close to percy alot better than summary please read rated t for next chapters. dedicated to my favorite auther theseuslives
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the last Olympian or any of there character this story is purely for fun.**

"Percy got to get up now!" my mom yelled "you should be excited its graduation!"

Ugh I have finally graduated it's been very tough but with my girlfriend annabeths help I succeed. I climbed out of bed took a shower got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey mom." I said as I sat down at the table with blue pancakes waiting for me.

"Hi honey. You excited?" she asked

"Ya. I guess.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess im sad me and annabeth aren't going to the same college."

I was attending a special** [I have no idea what colleges there are in New York besides their university so just play along]** marine school to study marine biology. While annabeth is going to a different college to study architecture. I was going to miss here a lot but we would see each other often and were pretty close.

I was brought back from thinking of an Annabeth when I heard a baby crying upstairs I turned to see Paul with my 3 year old sister Katy.

"Percy" Katy said as Paul set her in my lap Katy is the cutes thing she has brown curly hair and blue eyes she is very attached to me and always wakes up screaming to come see me.

"Hey Katy." I said as I started tickeling her. I played with her for about ten minuets before I realized I was going to be late to school I grabbed my keys said good by to everyone and got in my car. It was I prius and the front license had a trident on it. Why? Because im a son of posiden wich makes me a demigod just like annabeth is a daughter of Athena and my friend is son of Hades.

As i arrived at Goode high school o saw annabeth getting out of her car I parked pretty close to her and saw her walking towards school. I had to run a bit to reach her but I made it.

"Hey wise girl." I said

"Hey seaweed brain." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips I looked at her and she was wearing skinny jeans and a purple top.

**Skip to after the graduation ceremony Percy and Annabeth are sitting outside alone together.**

"Im really going to miss you." She said looking up at me

"Ill miss you too but well see each other a lot and ill be thinking of you all the time plus I have an only dorm no roommates so you're allowed to come over." I said looking back at her we slowly moved closer tilting our heads on the way are lips met and we kissed I just about melted and I could tell annabeth did I slightly opened my mouth and annabeth did the same allowing our toungs to wrestle and to glide along our were interrupted my someone clearing their throat we jumped away from eachother to see paul my mom and katy. Katy immediately ran to me a I put her on my lap.

"sorry to interrupt but we have dinner soon with annabeths parents remember?" my mom asked

"uh…right."I said "ill see you later annabeth" as I smiled at her and walked away carrying katy.

**This is my first fanfiction so be nice it gets a lot better and ill post as often as possible thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the last Olympian Rick riordan does**

Chapter 2: competition

I my mom Paul and Katie arrived at a fancy restraunt I had changed out of my graduation gown and was in a button down t shirt and pants we waited awhile till annabeth and her parents showed up. I gave annabeth a hug and shook her parent's hands.

"So Percy what will you be studying at college?" Mr. Chase asked

"Marine biology." I replied

"Oh here are food." my mom said

After dinner me and annabeth decided to drive to a park we were sitting under a tree and talking.

"Percy?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course"

Am I your favorite girl?"

"I don't know Katy giving you some competition." I said jokingly and she punched my arm playfully and we shared a kiss better than this morning.

**The day Percy goes to college **

My dorm had a full size bed a bathroom closet desk and a lamp it was good enough for me. I heard a knock at my door so I opened it to find a guy my age standing there. He had short brown hair green eyes he was built but not like body builder kind of like me. But something about him was oddly familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey im Sean ill be your new neighbor so I just wanted to say hi and welcome." Sean said

"Hi im Percy this first year too?"

"ya what do you study?"

"marine biology. What about you?"

"same whats your schedule?"

I allowed him in and showed him my schedule turns out ares is the same he said he didn't have a girlfriend and I told him about annabeth he says he is gonna try out for the swim team and I said I might we insantly became friends.

After he left me continued packing until I saw a bright flash and my dad materialize in front of me.

** "dad?" I asked**

** "hello son."he said**

** "what are you doing here?"**

** "I have some bad news from hades."**

** "what?"**

** "oceanus has escaped tarturus."**

** "how?"**

** "apparently there was some secret escape?"**

** "well cant you sense where he is?"**

** "normaly yes but he did something we thought was impossible."**

** "what?"**

** "he took th body of a mortal. There is now someone out there who is possessed by oceanus."**

** Suddenly another bright light appered and this time it was hades lord of the dead.**

** "oceanus isn't the only one hyperion has done the same."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related or Percy Jackson do I look like Rick riordan** **I don't own anything in here**

** Chapter 3**

We were on the beach watching the sunset she pulled me into a hug while I was thinking how this moment is perfect she pulled out a knife and stabbed my Achilles heal.

I woke with a start. It was 6:30 an they sun was starting to peak. What did that dream mean? Shed never do that. Right? She loves me. I shook the thought out of my head and decided to get ready for school. I took a cold shower which calmed me down a bit. Being the son of posiden I instantly dried. I put on jeans and a gray shirt. I headed out of my dorm and bumped into Sean he knew where everything was so he showed me around for the first time I took in my surroundings. Outside of my dorm were all the other independent dorms the walls were brick on the outside but in her it was dry wall painter blue along with a deep blue carpet we took the stairs to the 3rd level and fond our first class marine biology our teacher was Mr. ralen the class room was a big lab it had mini tide pools like you see in aquariums a big screen and long tables that fit 4 all facing the screen.

Sean and I took seats next to each other and a girl who said her name was Mandy

She had black hair big brown eyes she was pretty but I didn't pay attention although I did notice her staring at Sean. We introduced ourselves and watch as other students started pouring in. and class began.

The teacher was nice enough he had salt and pepper hair he was scrawny he probably hasn't bean to the gym in at least a year but was healthy looking. He was talking about the seas development most of the time.

The rest of my day was fine I was finishing Greek and heading to my cabin when annabeth called. I know what your thinking demigods don't use phones its not same but these were special iphones that Hermes gave us It has a special thing that scrambles the signal so one minute im in Mexico then im in Denver.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey seaweed brain." Annabeth said

"Hey wise girl."

Sean was right next to me so he was laughing a bit at the nick name

"What's up?" I asked

"I was seeing if I could come over t day?"

"Ya sure im tone with my classes so any time."

"Great ill be there in 10."

"Kay see you then."

"Bye."

Sean finally let out his full laugh. "wise girl? Really?"

"Whatever. At least I have a girlfriend."

Sean stopped and looked at me "that's cold man."

"Ya ya ya see you later."

We both enter our dorm I went to the bathroom then got my ipod and put it in my Ihome it started playing move along by all American reject.

_When all you got to keep is strong move a long move along like I know you do and even when your hope is gone move along just to make it through_

I heard a nock turned down the music and went to get it.

"Hi seaweed brain." Annabeth said giving me a huge hug

"Hey wise girl." I replied allowing her in. she looked around the dorm and I could just hear her thinking 'I could have designed it better'

"Fancy dorm." She said sarcastically

"Isn't it" I said laughing a bit

"How you liking college?"

"It's good. What about you?"

"pretty good make any friends?"

"Actually yah he lives across the hall his name is Sean."

"Cool. I've missed you."

"I missed you to." I said. I leaned down to give her a quick kiss that turned into a make out she grabbed my back and I did the same I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back I broke apart from her and groand of the pain I grabbed my back and pulled out a small dart I stared at annbeth she looked at me evilly and I noticed the gold wring around her normally grey eyes before I blacked out.

I woke up in a cell it was all concrete and I was chained to the wall I looked around and saw annabeth in a chair looking at me.

"Why annabeth?" was all I could manage

"Well I see why she calls you seaweed brain annabeth is no longer in control me Oceanus is."

"You are so stupid my father is now going to come looking for me and hell find me and when he does you'll go back to tarturus."

"that's where your wrong to get rid of me you'll have to kill annabeth and we all now your not going to do that." that was all annabeth/oceanus said befor leaving me."

** So I finally added some excitement and till get even better but please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people I don't think ill be continuing I have major writers block I might continue if I get some more reviews or if someone would voulenteer to be a beta reader that might help.**


End file.
